


【翻译】it can only shift the stone

by Elf11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: 尽管无视了那些说拜仁总是买进超能力球员，而不是打造足球天才的讽刺性评论，Philipp不禁想知道除了简单的位置需要之外，这场转会是否可能还有其他什么解释。（超能力球员AU）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ascience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascience/gifts).
  * A translation of [it can only shift the stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210681) by [ascience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascience/pseuds/ascience). 



> That the storm can’t grind the mountain down, it can only shift the stones.
> 
> 感谢介词beta

Xabi给他的印象并非是个不解之谜。 

Philipp见过那个家伙，虽然他总是认为自己擅长读懂人心，他觉得他可以看透他。 

毕竟，乍看之下，似乎并没有很多东西将Xabi这个人凝聚起来，不管是足球还是他那适合拍摄富有光泽的浓缩咖啡广告的相貌。

Philipp没有在他身上看到他不想看到的任何皇马的特征，只找到了他知道他在寻找的利物浦气质 。Philipp想象Xabi更换不同俱乐部的球衣就像蜕皮一样，没注意到有些东西也随之埋入了Xabi体内。也许没有人天生就像是从时尚杂志里走出来的，Xabi出于选择不止有一点点神秘。

而且当然，还有超能力的事情。

 

\--

 

Pep并不会无端买人，这很明显。 

随着Thiago和Bastian受伤，中场出现了空缺，Philipp实际上很高兴Pep没有简单地把他放上去填补空缺，而是引进了Alonso。

但尽管无视了那些说拜仁总是买进超能力球员，而不是打造足球天才的讽刺性评论，Philipp不禁想知道除了简单的位置需要之外，这场转会是否可能还有其他什么解释。

他是队长，所以他需要了解他的队友以及他们的能力，他假装这是一个足够好的理由，让他去翻阅那些在阿隆索一夜之间的转会后在各大报纸散播的流言。

 _ **超能力的Pep买超能力的球员**_ ，是其中一个标题； _ **拜仁所需要的Omnilingua** ***？**_ 是下一个。

Xabi的球员档案上对他的超能力说得很隐晦，或者说缺少这部分，而深入挖掘也没有让Philipp接受那些假设和理论。有些报道引用了消息来源，从精神控制术到治疗术什么都有，但没有一个被Xabi或他的经纪人所证实。或者说甚至通不过Philipp自己的观察结论。

Philipp尊重这一点，惺惺相惜。情绪操控不是一种会引起注意的超能力，无论是不是运用恰当——更何况Philipp运用恰当。

“你在思考什么？”Thomas问，从桌对面探过身体，他的湿头发滴湿了报纸，打断了他的阅读。有足够的能量在球队训练结束后再进行单独训练，但不够在淋浴后弄干自己——不出所料。

“转会新闻。”Philipp回答，将一篇报道推到一旁，上面的标题简单地写着， _ **Servus Xabi** *****_ 。

“哦！有什么关于我的吗？”

“是的，我听说你快要加入1860了。”Philipp轻哼一声，把对面的椅子踢出来给Thomas坐，“写得煞有其事似的。”

Thomas笑起来，跌坐在椅子上。他开始活动他的手关节，Philipp不得不移开视线，因为这么多年过去了，Thomas那富有弹性的骨头仍然让他感到畏缩。

“让我来猜一猜：Xabier Alonso。”Thomas说。

Philipp忍住不去指出来这并不难猜，毕竟报纸就摊开在他面前。

“没有任何消息说他能做什么。”他回答，指着报纸上Alonso的照片。

“他的传球很棒。”

Philipp翻了个白眼。“你知道我在说什么。”

“他不能心灵遥感之类的？我还想我见他这么做过一次。Pep肯定清楚。”

“我不这么肯定。”

“也许传球 _ **就是**_ 他的超能力。”

Philipp笑起来，但他不能就此罢手。Thomas很可能从他脸上重又皱起的眉头看到了这一点。

“也许他没有超能力。这是某种雪耻相关的事情吗？”Thomas问，眯起眼睛， “关于往日的事，你们俩估计得有爆炸性的一场谈话。”

“这是某种队长相关的事情，谢谢。”Philipp回答，踢了一下Thomas摇晃的小腿。这个借口总是像咒语般有效，而且它从来不全是一个谎言。

毕竟，雪耻已经在今年的世界杯上完成了，现在似乎到了齐心协力的时候。

跟Alonso见面并不完全是Philipp预想的那样，而是他本应该预想的那样。

“Alonso。”Philipp跟他打招呼，自动挺直肩膀。Alonso已经穿上了他的球衣，仿佛他穿的是Tom Ford，而不是Adidas，仿佛他从未穿过其他球队的球衣。 

“叫我Xabi，”Xabi用英语说，咧嘴一笑补充道，“我们又见面了。” 

Philipp挑起眉毛，握住他伸出来的手。自然而然地他记起所有的历史，与他手上的世界杯相比，痛苦似乎无关紧要了，但他没有想到Xabi会表现得像个卡通反派人物。

“我很期待与你合作。”Philipp说，突然意识到这么说不仅仅是出于礼貌，而是他感到一种异常的兴奋，想要尝试把Xabi塑造成拜仁的什么人。

“很高兴能够为世界上最大的俱乐部效力。”Xabi反击道，让Philipp印象深刻的是，用一个迷人的微笑与动听的声音，Xabi多么轻松就让人深刻体会到他这句话的含量，好像他已经准备好愚弄他自己。当然记者们立即买账，为这样一句出自不久前还在为皇马效力的球员的话而大肆垂涎。

Philipp冲摄像头露出一个更大一点的微笑，心想也许Xabi假装的忠诚替换Toni干巴巴的评价，他可以合作得来。他感受着房间里的情绪，但意识到他不必操控太多。 

Xabi独自完成了他的工作。

没有人问Xabi关于他超能力的任何问题，这并不是不常见，但这让Philipp心烦，因为这意味着他必须要提起这个话题。

在 _ **Mia san Mia**_ 第十次从Xabi的舌头弹出，他在一面赞助商品牌背景墙的后面截获了Xabi，决定直接面对他。

“你的超能力是什么？”Philipp立即问道，“我很肯定你有。”

有那么一瞬间，Xabi几乎看上去很悲伤，片刻之后，他摇了摇头。

“不是什么可以帮助我们赢得欧冠的东西。”他回答，这是他能够给出的与不回答具有同样效果的答案。

一个星期以前，Philipp也许会将这种回答看作是一种对一项已经登记在案的超能力的傲慢表述而置之不理，但现在——Xabi站在他面前——这只让Philipp想要弄清楚。无论Xabi没告诉他的是什么。

有人从背后拉走Xabi想进行另一个采访，所以Philipp没有机会问，但没关系，他有足够的时间来弄清楚。

除了Xabi用意味深长、模棱两可的答案回避各种问题，就算在训练中，当Mario隐身又现身来戏弄他们，Xabi只是站在一旁，会意地笑着，但从不试图做些什么。

当他们对阵巴塞罗那有需要的时候，Xabi没有玩任何轰动性的戏法，而当Philipp试图问Pep时，他的回答包含了七次 _ **控球**_ ，而 _ **超能力**_ 这个词一次也没出现。

Philipp太骄傲，不会粘人，不会时时追在Xabi身后，尤其是关于他感觉他有知情权的某种东西，但这让人不得安宁的念头总是在他脑海深处。

甚至是在德甲冠军庆祝会上喝醉了以后，Xabi告诉Philipp不要折磨他的，以下引用，漂亮的小脑袋，引用结束，而Thomas告诉他别再皱眉，这实际上是一回事。

“这是我人生中最美好的一晚。”Xabi用清晰得令人惊讶的德语说，他的手在Philipp的膝盖上，这是最糟糕的谎言。Philipp假装相信它，就像他假装相信Xabi干净利落地离开利物浦，假装相信Xabi的调情是针对他的，而不是Xabi有时忘记收敛的某种习惯。

接下来那个赛季Bastian走了（Philipp没有问Xabi他知不知道 ** _Fußballgott_ ***意味着什么），而Philipp还没有弄清楚。

有时候Philipp觉得他捕捉到Xabi在施展超能力。有次在Thiago变出一团火玩花活时，他觉得他看见了Xabi手指间的火花，另一次他感觉他头脑里有某种存在，就像当Jerome对他用读心术时的感觉，但这从不 _ **完全匹配**_ ，它如此随机，以至于很可能只是在Philipp眼前耍弄的小把戏。

Philipp密切关注着球场上的超能力展示，Xabi在他面前传着他最美妙的传球，就像一台机器一样传球。但从没有过超出足球之外的任何东西，然后Philipp意识到Xabi不只是一颗棋子，而是他身旁的一名球员。

也许这是当Robert公然在全世界面前展现他的超能力时，他为什么会感到沮丧的部分原因。

“你在这么做之前哪怕思考过一秒钟吗？”

Robert翻了个白眼，用球衣擦去他胸膛上的汗水。

“Thomas用超能力的时候你不管，但当我找点乐子的时候，你就喜欢管教。”他叹了口气，“仅此一次，我保证。难道你宁愿我们输掉比赛吗？”

“你在9分钟之内进了5个球。”Philipp嘶声道，“Thomas有限度地运用超能力，而你大张旗鼓地滥用超能力。这是有区别的。”

“不违法，不是吗？”Robert斜乜一眼，手臂搭向Xabi的肩膀，他很显然正试图置身事外，避免参与任何讨论。Philipp与Xabi彼此对视了一眼，但Xabi的表情难以读懂，除了他似乎总是指向Philipp的淡淡的兴味。

“你再试一次，他们会把它变成违法的，别担心。”Philipp坚决地说，“这纯粹是运气好，你的超能力还没有登记在案。”

“运气好……还是说不太可能的巧合，哈？”

Robert恶劣地挤挤双眼，对于这无耻的声明Philipp只能摇摇头。这不是Robert的超能力如何施展的问题，他能操控可能性的领域是有限的，但Philipp的观点仍然成立。

“我跟其他人一样喜欢轰动。”Philipp承认道，没有补充完这句话， _ **当有利于拜仁时**_ ，“但别太自大。”

他确保重点是要让Robert感到一丝可耻，然后才让他回到更衣室，其他人都在更衣室里等着为他庆贺。

“你不觉得这太夸张了吗？”Philipp问，转身面向目前为止保持沉默的Xabi 。

Xabi搔了搔他的胡子，直视着Philipp的目光，好像他可以看透这个问题的实质。

“你担心太多了。”他只是说，耸了耸肩。

“你会像那样用你的超能力吗？”

Xabi对这个不加掩饰的问题笑起来，然后Xabi兜里的手机开始振动。

“哦，抱歉，多么巧啊。”Xabi缓缓地说，好像在传达一个笑话的关键词，他轻轻拍了拍Philipp的肩，“我得接这个电话。”

这是……不太可能的巧合，就像Robert所说的。但是，到现在Philipp知道有关Xabi的事既没那么简单也没那么直白。去他的第一印象，不管Philipp认为他有多擅长读懂人心。

如果他真有那么擅长，当他终于要求与Xabi私下里认真谈一谈，Xabi毫不犹豫地邀请他来他家时，这可能不会让他感到惊讶。

他太惊讶而没有拒绝。

当Xabi领他进门，Philipp第一眼看到的是一本他写的书，令人痛苦地未曾读过，摆在走廊里Xabi的梳妆台上。

所以这是他们要玩的游戏。对Philipp来说这不成问题。

Xabi带他来到他客厅里布置雅致的座位上，他们都坐下来，Xabi张开的双腿伸过地毯。

“你知道我想要什么。”Philipp唐突地说，Xabi坏笑起来。

“你并没有表现得漫不经心，确切地说。”

“所以？”Philipp防御性地回答，“你是不打算告诉我吗？”

Xabi咬着他的唇，Philipp看着他的牙齿滑过他的皮肤。Philipp不允许他自己去想的某种行为。

“你想喝什么？”出乎意料地，Xabi问道，并不等他回答就起身，打开房间对面的小厨房里的冰箱。

 “如果你不打算告诉我，为什么要我来？”Philipp追问道。当Xabi的动作停止了那么一秒钟，作为某个同意“上楼去喝一杯”的人，Philipp后悔这么幼稚地问。

“这不公平，不是吗，”Xabi回答，“如果你要求看我的超能力，却不展示你的。”

“什么，我给你看我的，你就给我看你的？”Philipp问，挑起眉毛。

他能看到当他打开两瓶啤酒的金属盖时，Xabi对他自己露出微笑。

这是可以定义Xabi的那种事情，Philipp想。冰箱里有为任何可能会过来的客人预备好的冰冻的 _ **Paulaner**_ 啤酒，然后用一个造型优美的设计师品牌的黑色开瓶器打开，如此被迫地上演一场临时的忠诚秀。

看到Xabi这么做，这让Philipp感到兴奋，尽管总共只有他们两个人。这就好像Xabi在取悦 _ **他**_ ，无关俱乐部。或者也许是因为Xabi知道Philipp几乎就是俱乐部本身的人格化。

“我见过你用你的超能力。”Xabi若无其事地说，将酒瓶递给Philipp，突然Philipp对那个阴茎隐喻不再感到那么舒服自在。

“我相当确信你没有。”他回答。

施展他的超能力时他一直很小心，情绪操控不是瞬息之间的过程，所以他假设Xabi是在唬弄他，尽管当他重新坐回Philipp对面的沙发，他看上去很自信。

而且，Philipp很快学会了复制他能力的效果而不真正使用它。毕竟，人们喜欢被告知有什么感觉，不管用什么方法，而Philipp很乐于引导人们为他做他们情绪方面的工作。比如Michael喜欢上Philipp在新闻发布会上给他的钩。

Xabi靠回坐垫上，那是一种Philipp会形容为深红色的颜色，而Xabi很可能知道用勃艮第酒红色或是牛血红这样的名字来订购。

“点球。”他说，眼睛里闪烁着一种胜利的光芒。

Philipp不得不服。那并不是他第一次在Xabi身在现场的时候使用他的超能力，但却是一个他没想到Xabi能说出来的场合。那并不是操控，除了对裁判施加压力让他做出公平的决定。他的滑铲就像玻璃一样干净，这是Philipp至死都会坚守的说法。

“好吧，”他让步说，“那么你见过我用我的能力。那你呢？你不信任我吗？”

在他们俩之间这么大声说出来，这种手段很拙劣，无意义，就像是烟雾与镜面，但这似乎让有什么东西进入了Xabi的内心。

Xabi发出一个干巴巴的笑声，将他的啤酒推至一旁，在Philipp面前的地毯上跪下来。他将手放在Philipp的肩膀上，然后按压着它，但不是很紧，拇指伸出来，轻轻触碰着Philipp脖子上光裸的肌肤。

起初，没有发生什么明显的事。Philipp预想中的地面震动、感到头脑被入侵、Xabi隐身，什么都没有。

Philipp见过许多拥有最奇怪天赋的年轻球员通过青训营的层层筛选，不管有没有超能力。没有多少超能力能像这迟来的示范一样让他感到迷惑。

Xabi持续看着他，耐心但专注，然后他突然把Philipp拉向他，坚定地将他的双唇贴在Philipp的唇上。

Philipp冻结住，头脑空了那么一瞬间，然后意识迟缓地听之任之。这……很有趣。他试图在头脑中衡量这种情形，但令人吃惊的是他善于分析的头脑似乎遭受了重创。

但仍然，他知道挣脱意味着承认Xabi在这件事上先他一步，这个他们在玩的游戏，所以……Philipp没有挣脱。

Xabi温柔地移动着他贴在Philipp唇上的嘴唇，一种温暖的感觉开始从他的嘴唇上蔓延开。越来越暖直到几乎是灼烧的程度，就在它让人难以忍受之前，Xabi偏开了他的头。

 _ **温度操控**_ ，Philipp正想说，困惑中升起一个清晰的念头。

他有点受挫，Xabi用了这么久才展示它，而这唯一需要的就是一个吻。在所有的累积之后，这并不能够给他留下深刻印象，这既解释不了他为何如此隐秘，老实说，Philipp眼里的Xabi也从来不是这样。  

但Philipp甚至还没来得及把话说出口，就突然感到腹内一坠，不知从哪儿冒出来的一阵恐惧的波浪席卷了他全身。除了心跳加速，他的身体几乎无法做出反应，然后恐惧消失了，取而代之的是Philipp并没有明确针对什么东西的一种强烈的愤怒。

然后，这种变化更快了——欢喜、衰竭、悲伤、欲望——将Philipp卷进了一场情绪风暴。

他无法脱身，直到Xabi握住他的手，再次传递温暖，切断了他们之间的联系。

Philipp从来没有成为过他自己的能力的目标，但他立即认了出来。

Xabi的经验不足以让这种操控缓慢进行，所以这就像是某人在他头脑里拉控制杆。根本就不是温度操控。 

Philipp将Xabi的手抓得更紧来稳住他自己。像这样失控本应该会让他受惊吓的，但在这种情形下他几乎感觉到令人愉悦的暴露感。

“没事吧？”Xabi问。

Philipp缓缓点头。在Xabi愉悦的坏笑之下，他张开又合上他的手，检测他的能力。一切都跟之前一样，他仍然能够看到来自Xabi的一缕缕情绪，准备好让他融合。

“所以。模拟能力。”Philipp说，他看着Xabi，不能完全掩饰住他声音里的欣赏。回顾着过去这几个月，Philipp能够追忆起当Philipp试图看透他的时候，Xabi丝丝缕缕窃取、借用、复制、 _ **或是不管怎么样**_ 别人的能力的那一刻。

Xabi耸耸肩，仿佛他在甩掉Philipp的能力的残余。

“而你，”Philipp清了清嗓子，没做好这个句子所暗示的准备，“你需要吻别人才能这么做。”

Xabi不慌不忙地起身，用一种复杂的动作弹了弹裤子上的灰。他痛饮了一口他的啤酒，把它放回沙发桌上，然后才回答。

“不。”

“……不好意思？”

“任何皮肤接触都可以。”

Philipp直视着Xabi的目光，直视了一段长得尴尬的时间，他知道Xabi在挑战他会不会说什么，这正是为什么他不会。也许这很幼稚，但Philipp只是在维持平衡而已。

Xabi扬起他的头，慢慢舔着他的嘴唇，从没有打破他们的眼神接触。

“停下。”Philipp终于认输，掉转开视线，因为他能感觉到他的耳朵变红了。

“我什么都没做。”Xabi狡黠地说，假装防御似的举起他的双手。

“没用你的超能力，对。”

Philipp伸出指头按住他的太阳穴，闭上眼睛，试图调整好他自己。他仍然能够感觉到那个吻，像瘀伤一样停留在他的皮肤上。

“你说你的能力不能帮我们赢得欧冠，这不完全——”Philipp开始说，但Xabi长长叹了口气，打断他。

“不是所有的事都是公事。”Xabi回答，这很公平，如果你为背后的名字就像为你胸前的队徽一样踢球。

Philipp有许多问题需要现在得到回答。Xabi怎么发现的？这个吻是游戏的一部分吗？如果这儿没有人听Xabi称赞拜仁，Philipp仍然会有一种直达脊髓的愉悦的战栗感吗？在美国召唤Xabi离开之前还有多久？在Xabi的故事里，Gerrard没有超能力的事实重要吗？

相反Philipp问道：“这是个好主意吗？”更冷淡，仍然无声要求着 _ **更多**_ 可能性。

“你没有反对。而我相信你的判断。”

Philipp扬起眉毛，但把它同时看作是一种戳穿与称赞。

“只是一年，querido*。”Xabi说，Philipp不知道这是一个承诺还是道歉，但这不重要。这是他所认识的Xabi，在合同中计算他的时间的Xabi。

“别再这样喊我。”

“当然。”Xabi点点头，微微坏笑着，Philipp不必拥有读心术就能听到暗含其中的无声的 _ **querido**_ 。

作为回答，Philipp沉默地向对面发送了一波喜爱的情绪，如此试探性的，如此陌生，Xabi不会误认为是他自己的。

 

完

 

译注：

*Omnilingual，一部短篇科幻小说，引申为懂各种语言的人

*Servus Xabi，巴伐利亚土著语，你好Xabi

*Fußballgott，德语，足球上帝

*querido，西语，亲爱的


End file.
